Guess it
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: Drunk confessions. They held nothing but passing thoughts in them, the result of it causing more pain than happiness at the end. But if it's not a "drunk's" confession? Natsu is in trouble, for sure. GrayLucy, ErzaNatsu. 6th of 7 promised stories.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic, suck that Mashima! I'll write as many NatZa as I can during my life time!.**

* * *

><p><strong>Guess it.<strong>

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

><p>Ah. Fairy Tail. A place where you could find real friends, the party of your lifetime, or love troubles; or all of the last three, which applied to the young dragon-slayer now standing under a tree in the middle of the East Gate park, yelling for one of his comrades to come down while he tried not to wake half the city while at it.<p>

"H-hey! Come down! Erza!" The annoyed dragon-slayer, known as Natsu Dragneel, yelled to the climbing red-head, known as Erza Scarlet 'Titania'; the woman not stopping her task until she was at the top of the tree, marveling at the sight she had before her.

"Natshuuuu! Come here, it'z beautiful!" She called to him, ignoring his pleas for her to be quiet and get down from there. Natshu, Natsu, growled annoyed, looking sideways to witness Lucy and Gray making out next to the entrance of the park; he was both lucky and unlucky to be invulnerable to alcohol, he could witness his friends doing all sort of crazy stuff, but he also had to take care of them… Master Makarov's orders, mind you.

"Yeah, I bet it's beautiful! But come down, Erza!" He yelled once again, looking how the Titania weakened her grasp from the tree's main branch to lean backwards and fall to the ground. Natsu freaked out. "Erza!"

He ran to the base of the tree, looking up and extending his arms forward to catch the falling the armored-mage successfully, sighing in relief after the situation was solved; but gulping down in fear when his face felt steel touching his cheek. Looking down, he saw the mighty Titania looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Natshu…" She whispered, earning a blush from the boy when her hand caressed his cheek tenderly. "Do you love me, Natshu?"

"Uh… Yes?" He answered uncertainly, a chill running down his spine when the woman in his arms cuddled closer to his chest.

"That'z good… I love you too, Natshu…" She said, giving him a misdirected kiss on the cheek –that was aimed for his mouth- with her eyes closed fully before backing away to rest on the hold of her _lover_, drifting to sleep in mere seconds while the dragon-slayer remained at a loss of words to the drunken confession and kiss.

"Y-yeah, I love you too, Erza…" He answered to her, receiving soft snores as his only answer. He looked at her peaceful blush-drunk face for a few seconds before sighing again, it was the fifth time this week and he still couldn't discern if she was talking seriously or just messing up with him. He did love her, after the second kiss all became flowers and rainbows for the young dragon-slayer, but he still wasn't sure if she mean anything that her drunken self said or if it was the lonely part of her talking.

"Natshu… take me home… pleaze?" She asked of him with a sweet voice, cuddling back to the comfortable space she found earlier on the fire mage's chest; Natsu swallowed a lump on his throat.

Maybe she did love him, after all, Mira told him that drunken people tell only but the truth… and it was Mira! She knew her share of drunken confessions to talk and teach others about it!

The boy looked at the woman on his arms with a softened face, smiling at her with a new found emotion before looking up to where the ice mage and the celestial spirit were, he called out to them; it sucks to be the only one who wasn't affected with liquor. "Lucy! Gray! Let's go!"

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

Lucy opened her eyes slowly, feeling the light of the sun hitting her face, she quickly covered her eyes with her arms; she didn't want to wake up yet, not with that strong hangover in her or that bright midday sun hitting her tired eyes.

"Good morning, Lucy."

But she did wake up when the voice of someone inside her bedroom called her senses to full alert, getting up from bed, she found Titania Erza drinking tea in her table, using her stuff and groceries as if she was the owner of the place; like her team always did.

"E-erza! W-what are you doing here?" Asked a very annoyed and startled blonde to the still calm red-head.

"Just drinking some tea, I was waiting for you to wake up." She replied calmly, like she always did; disregarding other's property or personal space, much to Lucy's chagrin and hangover head.

"I-I can see that! But why were you waiting for me to wake up?" The Titania took a final sip from her tea and leaved it carefully on the table, to later face the girl with serious eyes that made the celestial spirit straighten her posture.

"I wanted to talk to you about… earlier this morning." Earlier this morning? Oh! She surely meant about the party at the guild! Lucy blushed a little at remembering her actions of the night.

"O-oh? Yeah? What about it?" She asked nervously, not liking what her memories told her she did during the night. Erza smiled softly and nodded to herself before giving an answer.

"I just wanted to know if Gray and You came to terms with each other." The blonde felt like dying on the spot, finally getting the final pieces of her blurry memories; she kissed Gray! Out of all the members, she kissed the ice make magician!

"U-uh! N-no! We didn't, why do you ask?" She tried to divert the spotlight from her, asking the Titania about her night was better than having her asking about her relationship with Gray; strangely enough for Lucy, Erza blushed, the soft smile widening before she gave an answer.

"Everything went just as planned." She replied, Lucy looking at her questioningly to get a more straight answer, Erza complied. "Natsu is starting to suspect about my feelings towards him."

Lucy… almost died.

**The end.**

* * *

><p><strong>A one-shot! Again! Yay!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it, I had this on my cellphone for about three months and just now I came with the idea to publish it! What I mean is, I came out with the words to explain my main idea of the situation.**

**R&R, people! It makes writers happy!**

**Saludos!  
><strong>


End file.
